


Wasn't Lying

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Person POV of leaving Hades</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't Lying

She told me, told me straight. Not for me. I had my ticket, had my blue-eyed devil taken care of, and she played it strong enough to catch my attention.

Not for me. Hell if she didn't though. There at the end.

I paid the Ferryman for her. Waited as late as I could, just let them claw their way closer, thinking they'd crack open a can of mixed nuts.

Never seen something burn so bright, so fucking perfect as that pyre I made in launching.

Not for me, though. Told the holy man Richard Riddick died somewhere back on that planet.

Wasn't lying, either. Something snapped, something at my core, watching her fight all the way to the end, just to die in front of me.


End file.
